Scallion Lady
|chinese = 葱娘|pinyin = Cōng Niáng|alias(es) = Silly Scallion|dao_name(s) = Eighth Path|status = Alive|age = 300 years|species = Scallion|gender = Female|hair_color = Green|eye_color = Green|occupation(s) = Pet Monster|affiliation(s) = Song Shuhang|planet = Earth|region = China|local = Jiangnan|lineage = (Digit) Path Lineage|cultivation_base = Third Stage Battle King|attribute = ☵ Water ❄ Ice|enemies = Separated Snow Song Shuhang|friends = Senior Turtle|allies = Song Shuhang}} 300 years ago, she was just a little wild scallion that was lucky enough to take root upon a natural spiritual spring. Time passed, and one day, she suddenly turned into a scallion spirit. An elder from the All the World’s Monsters Together Become One Family taught her the 《Two Hundred Skills of the Tenaciously Surviving Monster Spirit》. Later on she encountered Nine Lanterns and was defeated by her and locked up in a pagoda in a temple for 300 years. Skill & Abilities Scarlet Firmament had a hunch that the silly scallion will be the next Heavenly Way. However, the only possible way for it to happen is if all Eternal Life Being died and no new one emerged in the next thousands of years. According to Scarlet Firmament, scallion lady talent is 4.5× higher than Song Shuhang’s, much to her disbelieve. Items & Weapons Items Way Grasping Stone Scallion Lady tried to rob the Way Grasping Stone from Song Shuhang. After a series of freak accidents, Scallion Lady took root in the Stone and bounded to Song Shuhang. Size Reducing Pouch Scallion Lady uses Song Shuhang’s size reducing pouch as her abode. She is annoyed whenever Shuhang messing with the items in the pouch. Weapons Nine Paths Phoenix Sabre Scallion Lady became the eighth owner of the sabre after Seventh Path successfully transcend Seventh Promote Eighth Heavenly Tribulation. Scallion Lady received the sabre along with the (Digit) Path lineage’s cumulative experience, knowledge and wisdom. In the future, once she faced the Eighth Promotes Ninth Tribulation, whether she succeeds or not, Scallion Lady will have to relinquish the ownership of the sabre to Ninth Path. Tomb of Tribulation Immortal Eighth Path Sometime in the future, upon successfully promoted to Ninth Stage, Scallion Lady will construct the Tomb of Tribulation Immortal Eighth Path as part of (Digit) Path lineage’s custom. Relationship Song Shuhang Scallion Lady was mistakenly cooked into a dish called sauté mutton with scallion by Mama Song and subsequently eaten by Shuhang. Fortunately, since she has taken her roots into the Way Grasping Stone, she managed to survive and bonded to him as his pet monster. Staying by Shuhang’s side, even as his pet monster gives Scallion Lady better advantages than elite disciples of major schools. When Shuhang has given her the long awaited freedom, she asked to stay. Nine Lanterns Dao Priest Scarlet Firmament Scarlet Firmament was cooking sauté mutton with scallion when he picked up a stalk of scallion and suddenly he had a hunch that the scallion will be the next bearer of the Heavenly Way. Scarlet Firmament planted the scallion in a place with abundant spirit energy. Trivia Scallion Lady was erroneously translated as Lady Onion by Godbrandy despite she was described as a scallion instead of an onion by the author. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ __STATICREDIRECT__ Category:Female Category:Character